


Beautiful in spring;

by William_Grahm



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Beautiful, Butterflies, Cute, Fluff, Gay, Hannibal Loves Will, Hannibal is a Cannibal, M/M, Non-Sexual, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Post-Season/Series 03, Spring, Sweet, Will Graham Loves His Dogs, Will Loves Hannibal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 19:09:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11019723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/William_Grahm/pseuds/William_Grahm
Summary: Prompt:"//Hannibal and Will. Post-TWOTL. A spring day. A dog. A butterfly. Shining sun. Happieness. Utter rare serenity.//"@LaDouxTromperie





	Beautiful in spring;

**Author's Note:**

  * For [murakistags](https://archiveofourown.org/users/murakistags/gifts).



> Prompt given by Hannibal himself <3 I hope he likes it! ;)  
> If you have a prompt idea dont be shy! Tweet me @jay_shatty or go to my tumblr @savehannibal-willowg and let me know!  
> This is for you// Murakisses <3

Will sat at the kitchen table, a small hard cover book in one hand and a fresh cup of coffee curled into the other. The home's atmosphere was warm but comparable with the tropical breeze from the open door from the deck outside the dining room. The world of the birds and waves crashing in the distance danced their way into Will's ears. A relaxed sigh escaping his lips, before he laid the book down and brought his cup to his lips for a long needed sip of the liquid energy. Setting the cup down, he closed his eyes and sat back in the wooden chair Crossing his legs over one another. Another breeze sweeping through his curls, and over his closed eyes. The fast and slightly loud click of the door lock snaps Will from his relaxed state, causing him to jump slightly looking towards the noise. Will watched as Hannibal slowly open the door a crack and peeked his head inside of his room. Calmly he smiles, at his husband and uses his hand to gesture him over. Will, as confused as he was,smiled anyway getting up and making his way over to the door to help Hannibal open it. As he approaches the door he begins to hear odd noises, familiar noises. Grabbing the handle he pulls the door open to see Hannibal hold in the leash of a young but still grown Great Dane. Will's eyes widen with his smile, as he fell to his knees to meet the pup. Hannibal cringes but manages a smile as Will's face is taken by the pups loving sloppy kisses. 

 

“I was thinking you could use a friend while I am not hear,” Hannibal said reaching down to rub the dog's back causing the dog to turn and jump up and try to lick at Hannibal's face, Hannibal quickly stood avoiding the slobber.

 

Will giggled as Hannibal jumped back from the dog, “Thank you,” he smiled up at his husbands, while the dog began to find interest in licking his face again.

 

Hannibal smiled down at his love, “What are you going to call him?” 

 

Will thinks for a moment. It was odd for him to deserve a dog like this, usually he would have time to catch the mutt, take it home, bath it, groom it, bond with it and come up with the name that way. But this would be different. He Looked over at the dog for a moment and then looked up at Hannibal, only to smile again, “I think I'll call him, Doc.”

 

Hannibal raised a brow at the name, “Why?”

 

“Well,” Will smirked standing up from his place on the floor  he took a hand and placed it on Hannibal sharp cheekbone, “he has your face.”

 

Hannibal was at a loss of words. He wasn't sure if he had been insulted  or complemented but after a moment of the younger man's sweet smile he returned it, “Well, then Doc it is.”

 

Will chuckled, taking his hand from Hannibal's face placing both hands back onto the dog, “Sure we go for a walk?” He asked the dog.

 

The dog let out a loud low bark in response.

 

“Sound like a yes!” Will smiled as he turned to Hannibal.

 

Hannibal handed Will the leash, and Will took it quickly beginning to walk out of the home leaving Hannibal behind. Hannibal placed his hands on his hips, smiling for a moment, proud that he had made his husbands happy. Suddenly Will's hand popped back into the home and snapped twice and then his head.

 

“Come on!” Will smirked, “you're coming to.”

 

Hannibal smiled again, as he took Will's hand and they began to walk Doc outside.

 

The day was gorgeous, springtime, birds chirping, waves of the Cuban shore lapping at her feet. The sun was warm but comfortable, as it kissed there skin walking hand in hand down the beach. Doc running free ahead of them now off of his lesh. As they come to a log near the shoreline, they stopped for a moment. Will takes off his light button up and places it on the log for Hannibal, leaving him in just a white t-shirt and his tan khakis shorts with sandals. Hannibal thanked him for the kind gesture as he took his set next to the man on the log. Will leaned back slightly onto his palms looking off to the ocean. The sun was above them now. 

 

Hannibal leaned back as well, but his gaz was not focused on the ocean.

 

“You’re staring,” Will smirked keeping his eyes on the beauty before him.

 

“As I have said before, I would apologize but you would grow tired of that,” Hannibal pushed as Will turned to look into his eyes, “and I'm not sure we can remain just being professional now.”

 

Will blushed slightly as he looked away rubbing one hand over his stubbled field fave, “No, no I guess not.”

 

Hannibal slide his closed hand over to log to Will's, and placed it over his. Will smiled, and wiggled his fingers in between Hannibal's looking up again into Hannibal's eyes. both men leaned in, and placed there for heads together in a hum of contentment before chuckling slightly. Hannibal wrapped his arm around the younger man pulling him closer. Will scooter himself closer  placing his hand onto the older man’s thigh and his head onto her shoulder. They both watched the waves bat at the shore, and Doc play and bit at them. playfully jumping and barking around trying to figure things out. Will sighed and closed his eyes feeling the breeze once again caress his mess of hair. Eyes only opens at the surprise of sound of Hannibal's voice.

 

“Hey, buddy,” his voice was low but sweet towards the dog as it had climbed up to sit next to Hannibal cuddling up next to him, and laying his large head onto Hannibal's lap. Nose now poking at Will's hand as he laid on Hannibal’s thigh.

 

Will smiles as he begins to pet Doc, and then look over to Hannibal. Will brought his hand up from the pup to cares Hannibal's jaw before leaning up to place a soft kiss onto Hannibal's lips. A soft predatorial woof escaping the pups jowls. Will looked down at the pup and took hold of Hannibal face again.

 

“Mine,” he said playfully toward the pup causing the puppy to begin wagging his tail.

 

Hannibal let out a small chuckle at Will's command towards the pup,  making Will look up at the man once again with an amused grin. Hannibal then cupped Will's cheek in his hand and looked deep into his eyes, “Mine,” he mimicked him pulling him in for another kiss. 

 

Will's lips curled into a grin as he kissed the other man sweetly. The puppy then whined for their attention, both men reached one hand out to pet Doc to quite him hands coming together on the dog petting in sink. Will pulled back from the kiss to look back into Hannibal's eyes as if caught in Hannibal's spell. Hannibal's face brighten slightly, “Shh,” he slightly hushed the younger man, “stay still.” 

 

Hannibal grabbed Will's shoulders and held him still looking behind him. Will felt his heart beat hard in his chest wondering what was behind him, and why it made Hannibal smile so much. Suddenly he felt something in his hair. He flinched slightly, but Hannibal calmed him place in a hand on his face.

 

“It's okay,” he said with a smile, “trust me?”

 

Will nodded looking up into Hannibal’s eyes with only a hint of hesitation. Hannibal then reached up into Will's hair slowly with a skilful hand. It took a moment or two, but after some time Hannibal brought his hand down with a beautiful  Calisto Bradleyi butterfly. Will smiled as Hannibal held out the insect to show Will what had landed in his curls. the butterfly stayed for a few seconds before flying off. Will watched still smiling as the insect takeaway.

 

“Almost as beautiful as you,” Hannibal said suddenly, breaking Will from his trance with the butterfly.

 

Will blushed again and looked down at Doc once more petting his head as it lay on Hannibal lap. Hannibal took Will's chin with his index finger and thumb and brought his gas back to his.

 

“You are beautiful, Will,” he said solemnly gazing intently into wills now watery eyes.

  
Will blushed harder but didn't look away this time sitting upright to face Hannibal, not cowering away to hide his blush. Hannibal caressed Will's jaw line once again with the tips of his fingers lightly before Will leans in to steal another kiss. This one more passionate and header then the others. Pulling back they sat there together holding one another the rest of the day without a care in the word.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading I hope you liked it! Please feel free to leave a comment! You all know I love to hear back from all of you.  
> (Big thanks to my stand in bata @funkyracoon thank you lovely!)


End file.
